Freudian Slip
by DaLiza
Summary: Brennan's editor notices a very revealing error in her manuscript. One shot BB fluff. Rated T for some smut.


**Thanks to SnoopGirl69 and beaglelvr93, whose comments inspired me to revise this story. Hope you enjoy!**

"You lied to me, Temperance," Molly Byron, her editor, said as soon as Brennan answered the phone. "You totally want to sleep with Booth."

Brennan sighed as she leaned back in her desk chair. _Why can't people accept that Booth and I are just partners? _"I didn't lie to you. Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm looking at your manuscript right now, and I just noticed a very...revealing typo. I'm on chapter six, the part where Kathy and Andy are ripping their clothes off in the interrogation room. It's fun reading–you write smut very well, my dear– but I think it kills the mood when you call your lover by the wrong name, don't you?"

Brennan knew that she was a highly intelligent woman, but at the moment she felt completely clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kathy called Andy by the wrong name," Molly explained. "She called him 'Booth'."

"What? That's impossible! Hold on a minute." She opened the word processing program on her computer, then accessed the file containing her latest book. She scrolled to chapter six, locating the scene Molly had described, and read again the words she had written months ago:

_Andy pulled Kathy towards him until her body was pressed against his. His mind told him that this was wrong--the wrong place, the wrong time–but_ _when he looked into her eyes raw desire flooded his body, overpowering all rational thoughts. He captured her mouth, savoring the taste of her lips. His hands slid under her shirt, gliding along her smooth stomach_, _then moving upward to massage her breasts_. _She moaned with pleasure, the beautiful sound heightening his arousal. Moments later, she backed away from him, and he opened his mouth to protest, but the words died on his lips when he saw that she was taking off her clothes. Her silk blouse, her lacy bra, her jeans, and underwear were thrown into a corner of the room. She was standing naked before him_, _radiant as a goddess. It took all his self-control not to drool over her. Quickly he stripped off his own clothes,_ _not caring where they landed. As Kathy gasped at the sight of his muscular torso and impressive erection, he pulled her to him again. "You're so beautiful,_ _Kathy," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "You are too, Booth," she whispered back._

Brennan's eyes widened as she re-read the last line. _I proofread my manuscripts so carefully before I submit them. Why didn't I catch that? And why did I write Booth's name in the first place? _"Temperance?" Molly's voice brought her back to reality with a jolt. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I just saw the typo. There's a logical explanation for it," Brennan answered, her mind rapidly formulating a theory. "Sometimes Booth calls when I'm writing. I must have been talking to him on the phone when I was writing this scene, so I accidentally wrote his name instead of Andy's."

Molly laughed. "Uh huh. Sure. You've told me how much you hate psychology, but are you familiar with the term 'Freudian slip'?"

"You're suggesting that I wrote Booth's name instead of Andy's because subconsciously I want to sleep with him? That's ridiculous." _She's reading way too much into one little typo. I guess people do that with literature–they see what they want to see, regardless of the author's intentions. _She heard a timid knock on her door and peered over her computer screen to see Zach standing outside her office. "I have to go back to work, Molly. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone before Molly could argue. "Come in," she called.

"We just received the human remains you've been waiting for," Zach announced as he entered her office.

"Thanks, Zach." She followed her former graduate student into the lab, forgetting about the document still open on her computer.

XXXXXXXXXX

_We have a new case, _Booth's mind sang as he strode into the Jeffersonian, _so I get to see my Bones! _Smiling broadly, he glanced around the lab, expecting to see her bending over a table, her lovely eyes squinting at some remains. His smile faded when he only saw Zach. He had nothing against Zach, but he was no Bones. _She must be in her office. _

"We've got a case!" Booth chirped as he swung open her office door and walked inside. He quickly realized that he was talking to the air; Bones wasn't in here either._ What's going on? She can't have gone home; it's late for most people, but too early for her. _He walked towards her desk, thinking that maybe he would find a note or a clue to her whereabouts.

When he examined her desk, he discovered that there was no note, but her computer was still on. He saw the word document on the screen, the title "new book" above the toolbar. Excitement bubbled inside him. He felt like a little kid discovering his parents' candy stash. _She said I couldn't read it until it was published, but here it is!_ He stole a quick glance around the office, reassuring himself that no one else was around. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I read a little bit..._

He was planning on scrolling to the top to read it from the beginning, wondering if she had dedicated this one to him, but stopped when he saw the current page had a sex scene. He loved the sex scenes in her books; a part of him always hoped that she was thinking of him when she wrote them. After all, no matter how much she denied it, Andy was clearly based on him, just as Kathy was based on her.

He started to read, imagining as he always did that he and Bones were doing what Andy and Kathy were doing. He knew Bones would never strip in an interrogation room, but he wasn't going to let logic ruin a perfectly good fantasy. In his mind's eye, he was holding his naked partner in his arms. _You're so beautiful, Bones, _he imagined himself saying. _You are too, Booth, _fantasy Brennan whispered back. Booth stared at the page in disbelief. It actually said "You are too, Booth"! _That can't be. I must be hallucinating. _He blinked several times, looked away from the screen, then looked back. It still said "You are too, Booth." _Oh my god. She wrote my name. MY NAME! That proves it! She does think of me when she writes these scenes! Could Bones really want me as much as I want her?_ _There's only one way to find out._

XXXXXXXXXX

After taking a short break to use the bathroom, Brennan returned to Zach's side, continuing to examine the remains.

"She's definitely a homicide victim," Brennan declared minutes later. "We should call Booth."

"Booth's already here," a confused Zach replied.

"What?" She looked around the lab, but didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?"

"He came into the lab when you were gone. He was walking in the direction of your office; I assumed that you had seen him there."

"Okay, thanks." She headed to her office. When she entered, she saw Booth sitting at her desk, looking at her computer. "What are you doing?"

Booth jumped at the sound of her voice. Guiltily he got out of her chair and backed away from the desk. "I...uh...I didn't know where you were, so I came here looking for you, and I saw..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit to his crime.

"You saw what?" After a few moments of silence, she realized that he wasn't going to answer, so she walked over to her computer to see for herself. _It's my book. I didn't close the file! _"Did you read this?" She demanded, her voice dripping with venom.

Booth knew his life would be a lot easier if he said no, but he wasn't going to lie to her. "Yeah, I read that page. Did you know that you wrote my name in the middle of a sex scene?"

"I know, my editor called to tell me. She thought it was a Freudian slip, but it's not. It doesn't mean anything!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked softly.

"Yes, completely sure!" She turned away from him and started to walk back to the lab, but Booth cut in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Then how did my name end up in your book?"

She remembered the theory she had given Molly. "You must have been talking to me when I was writing."

"Okay, but you proofread your books, don't you? Why didn't you see it before your editor did?"

She had asked herself the same question. "I don't know." She lowered her eyes, not wanting to face his intense gaze.

He placed a knuckle under her chin, gently raising her head. "I do. Your squinty brain didn't recognize my name as a typo because Andy is based on me. Maybe–somewhere deep down inside–you wish that we had the relationship that Andy and Kathy have."

She knew that he was right, but she also knew that there were several good reasons why they shouldn't be in a romantic relationship. "Even if that were true, there's too much at stake, too much to lose...you said so yourself, remember?"

_She's right. I'm the one who said that there are some people you can't sleep with. I'm the one who said there was a line we couldn't cross._ _I'm the one standing in our way!_ "You're right. I did say that. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. Your friendship is the most important thing in my life... but the feelings I have for you go way beyond friendship, and I don't want to hide them anymore." He touched her cheek. "I love you, Temperance, and I want to show you just how much."

_You shouldn't do this. It will jeopardize your friendship, your partnership, everything, _her brain argued. Yet, as she looked into Booth's eyes, she decided, for the first time in her life, not to listen to reason. _I do love him, and every time I've written a love scene for Kathy and Andy, I've imagined it was me and Booth_. _Maybe it's time now to stop imagining_. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. Once he got over the initial shock, he responded eagerly, his hands moving up and down her back while he explored her mouth.

"Wow," Booth said when they broke apart to breathe. "Temperance...that...was...amazing. Does this mean that--"

"Yes," she interrupted, smiling up at him. "It means that I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
